Surprise
by avenger.addict
Summary: Jim wakes up to Leonard thinking way too hard. He gets curious and learns that it's Joanna's birthday in a few weeks and Leonard hasn't seen her in years. The wheels in his head start turning.


**So I read a fic where it was a Bones/Scotty and for Bones' birthday Scotty got Joanna on the ship to spend a week or so with her father. Welp that got the wheels in my head turning and this is what came out. It's a McKirk, buuut anyway. I hope you enjoy my little 2,893 oneshot**

* * *

**Surprise**

* * *

Leonard sat up in bed, leaning against the wall. He absently ran his fingers through Jim's hair as the young captain nuzzled his chest. He didn't realize Jim had woken up as he was too deep in thought. He was thinking about his daughter, Joanna. He hasn't seen her in years, and in the next week or so it would be her birthday.

Not really staring at anything, the doctor didn't realize the ice blue eyes staring at him. Jim furrowed his eyebrows, and wondered what Leonard was thinking about. Though often Leonard had this look of deep though on his face but it was more so now.

Jim watched him for a little while longer, enjoying the feel of Leonard's fingers at the back of his neck. He pressed a kiss to Leonard's bare chest and murmured quietly, "It's too early in the morning to be thinking this hard."

Leonard grunted a little and glanced down at Jim. Smiling a little Jim asked, "What are you thinking about? Because whatever it is, you're thinking awfully hard."

Biting his lip a little Leonard gave a small frown and mumbled, "I uh, I've been thinking about Joanna. It's her birthday in a few weeks." Jim nodded a little, and frowned seeing the hurt in Leonard's eyes. He could tell how heartbroken Leonard was and how much he missed his little girl. It hurt Jim seeing the one he loved so hurt.

As soon as Jim heard that it was Joanna's birthday soon, the wheels in his head began turning and plotting. A devious smirk started to come across Jim's face but quickly got rid of it.

Shifting a little Leonard leaned down kissing the top of Jim's head and murmured, "Time to get up. Gotta be at the sick bay in an hour or so for my shift."

Jim reluctantly moved from laying on top of his lover. He groaned a little burying his face in Leonard's pillow and took a deep breath, inhaling his scent. McCoy shook his head a little glancing down at the young captain.

* * *

He was slightly distracted most of the day, Jim had thought of ideas, and making a mental plan. He knew that they were going to be docking at a star base soon and he would have more time to contact people to sort things out.

Leonard couldn't put his thumb on it. Whenever he saw Jim, he had this shit eating grin on his face. He was up to something and Leonard wasn't one to enjoy surprises.

* * *

Leonard stood in the sick bay of the Enterprise, going through a list of supplies they needed. He grumbled quietly taking down the different hyposprays he needed, and he sighed a little hearing his doors whoosh open.

Closing his eyes he mumbled quietly, "Can I please just finish this supplies list without being interrupted more than once every hour?"

He kept his eyes closed, and hummed a little feeling familiar arms wrap around his waist. Jim rested his head on Leonard's shoulder and pressed a kiss to his neck and smiled. "What do you want Jim? I gotta finish this." Leonard mumbled leaning his head back, and resting it on Jim's shoulder.

"How much do you love me," Jim asked softly, but very seriously. He nuzzled at the doctor's neck and smirked.

"You know I love you more than anything Jim," he turned the younger man's arms and set his PADD down. He opened his eyes to see those bright blue eyes staring up at him. They were accompanied by a loving smile, and Jim squeezed Leonard gently.

Jim hummed a little and kissed the doctor gently, "Just checking."

Leonard cocked an eyebrow and grumbled quietly, "What are you up to?" The smile on Jim's face grew almost into a grin. The CMO just kept staring at him for a moment and Jim said nothing, absolutely nothing. Leonard scowled a little more, "Something's going on and I'll figure it out."

Jim chuckled and kissed Leonard hard before quickly pulling away with a smirk, "No you won't." Jim patted his lovers cheek a little and smirked, "How about you take a break, and you come have a drink with me."

"I would love to Jim, but I have to get this order finished. I'd rather get it done sooner than later," Leonard glanced down at the PADD in his hand then back at Jim. He gave a Leonard his best puppy dog eyes and pulled him tighter against him.

"Come oooon pleeease," Jim whined and pouted a little, "just one drink, and it'll be quick I promise. And when we're done you come back to the deep bowls of your sick bay."

Jim pouted a little more and batted his eyes at the doctor. Leonard let out a deep sigh and murmured, "Fine, but it has to be quick. I wanna finish this so I can enjoy my break for at least a little while."

Jim grinned brightly and kissed Lenard's cheek. He grabbed the PADD from the doctor and set it on the counter behind them. Jim prompt let go of Leonard's waist and headed for the bar on the star base.

Leonard and Jim sat at a small table in the corner of the bar avoiding others. Mainly because Leonard just didn't want to deal with anyone. He was too busy running the checklist through his head, double and triple checking everything. Although, that wasn't the only thing he was thinking about.

The doctor was also thinking about his Joanna. He hated that he wasn't going to be able to see her again for, yet again, another birthday, it tore him up inside. As little as she got to see her father, she was still a daddy's girl, always has probably always will be.

"Bones, stop it. You're doing it again," Jim murmured quietly, and gently kicked him underneath the table. "You do realize I got you out of your sick bay so you weren't thinking constantly. Take a break relax a bit," he smiled and leaned back in his chair. He knew exactly what Bones was thinking about, "I'll be back, what do you want for a drink?"

Breaking away from his thoughts Leonard looked up at Jim as he stood, "Bourbon would be great thanks." Right after he answered Jim, he retreated back to his thoughts. Mostly thinking about Joanna.

Jim came back with Leonard's bourbon and a beer for himself. He sat down and set the tumbler in front of Leonard. He barely blinked when Jim sat. Shaking his head a little Jim murmured, "Bones, just for once, would it kill you to take a break from thinking. You're giving me a headache."

Automatically Leonard moved his eyes to Jim and glared at him, cocking his eyebrow. He sipped at his drink and growled, slightly frustrated, "Do you know how long it's been since I've seen Joanna. It's been years Jim, years. Not only that, the one time I was on shore leave, and I was able to see her, fucking," he bit his lip a little and grumbled, "Jocelyn wouldn't allow it. Said she was in private school and she was too busy to see me." Leonard furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at his drink before sipping at it again.

Jim flinched a little hearing the man get up set. He sipped at his beer as they sat in the awkward silence. He hated upsetting Leonard like that. It wasn't on purpose, because once something this important to him upset him, he'll be upset the rest of the day. Jim fidgeted slight and glanced up to look at the man across from him. There was so much sadness and pain in those eyes. He really missed his little girl.

That's when Jim mentally decided that he was going to do it. He didn't care how much trouble he would get in, how many people he would have to talk to or bribe. He was going to make it happen. He took in a slow breath and murmured quietly, "So um. How long until her birthday Bones?"

Taking another sip of his drink Leonard looked up into those startling blue eyes. He slowly exhaled and mumbled, "Six days," he frowned a little staring at his captain, his friend, his lover. "Six days, and my little girl with nine," he let out another shuddered breath before downing the last of his bourbon.

Nodding a little Jim frowned a little, he wanted to help Leonard badly. Hearing that Jocelyn wouldn't allow him to see his own daughter, upset Jim and made him want to surprise Bones even more. It wasn't right keeping a father away from his daughter. Jim had to do something.

Jim gave a small smile and murmured, "I have a feeling, she probably looks like you, doesn't she?"

Leonard gave a small smirk and chuckled, "Yeah, unfortunately is just as stubborn and strong-willed. She usually gets what she wants," he paused and glanced over at the bar tender and waved for another, "well, when it comes to me anyway. Jocelyn, isn't really the same way."

He glanced up and saw a heart warming smile come across Jim's face and mumbled, "Shut up Jim."

Jim chuckled and shook his head, "Didn't even say anything," giving a genuine smile he sipped at his beer some more, "honestly though, I like hearing about your daughter. I like seeing you talk about your daughter. It's the only time I ever really see you happy. Like, honest to God, happy."

Leonard got his second drink and sipped at it, "Besides you, she is really the only thing that has brought me joy to my life. Joanna is the one good thing I got out of my marriage," he grumbles curses into his tumbler as he drank a little more.

After his second drink Leonard decided it was time to go back to his sick bay and finish doing a check on stock. He gave a small smile to Jim and thanked him for getting him out of there. He very quickly gave a kiss to the back of Jim's hand, after making sure no one was looking and left.

Jim was so excited about his surprise for Leonard he could hardly contain himself. He finished his beer quickly and paid the tab. He had people to call and people to bribe.

* * *

Days flew by while everyone stayed busy on restocking the Enterprise, and enjoying the break. Leonard was glad that they hadn't gotten any missions while docked. This gave him plenty of time to go and call his daughter for her birthday, that is Jocelyn permitting.

He shifted in his bed slightly, wrapping his arms around the body near him. He pulled Jim tight against him and nuzzled his hair. God he smelled good, he trailed his fingers along the captain's side and hummed quietly. Jim smiled and rolled over, nuzzling into Leonard's chest, his smile grew bigger knowing what day it was. Jim pressed a kiss to the bare chest in front of him and got a content hum from it.

Leonard smiled a little, but it gradually grew as he realized what day it was. God he had hoped Jocelyn would let Joanna talk to him today. It's been so long, too long in fact, he couldn't wait he was so antsy to see her.

He kissed the top of Jim's head and murmured quietly, "I gotta get up. I have a call to make." Leonard shifted a little to get up and out of bed, but Jim held on to him tightly and groaned a little, pouting slightly. "Oh Jim, don't be such an infant, lemme up."

Jim rubbed at his eyes and hand an epiphany. He sat up straight and nearly jumped out of bed, and ramble, "I uh..I gotta go do something too. I gotta go see Scotty and see how the repairs are going." Jim pulled on a pair of black pants and his gold shirt. He slipped his boots on and kissed Leonard hard with a smile. He pulled back a little and smiled, "Don't wait up for me," he winked at Leonard and his quarters.

As soon as he was out of his room, he practically ran down the halls to the transporter room to meet up with Scotty.

Leonard took a quick shower and got dressed. He was almost giddy with excitement until his com went off, "Kirk to McCoy." Leonard rolled his eyes and growled a little. He couldn't be left alone for an hour. "What is it?" He snapped back.

Jim flinched a little hearing that Leonard was upset, "Um, Scotty kind of hurt himself fixing something in the transporter room. Can you get down here?"

Leonard growled, "Seriously? Why don't you call nurse Chapel? I'm busy." He paced a little, but stayed in his quarters.

"No! Come on, I need you Leonard. Please," Jim practically begged him to come down to the Transporter Room. He sounded pretty pathetic.

The CMO sighed heavily, "Alright, fine, but if it's some ridiculous and you don't need me. I swear, I will kick someone's ass. Your's or Scotty's." He put his com away and started for the Transporter room grumbling quietly.

_I could be finishing my supply list and calling Joanna, but noooo... Come to the transporter room they said. We need you Bones they said._ Leonard thought and grumbled to himself as he moved through the halls and to taking the turbolift to the transporter room.

* * *

He ran a hand through his hair, nervous about Leonard showing up. Jim paced the room and hoped that he hadn't upset the CMO too much. He glanced nervously over at Scotty standing by the dash of the transporter.

Finally getting to the transporter room Leonard looked over at Scotty, "So what'd you do now that needs my attention oh so badly?"

While the CMO had his back to Jim, he grinned deviously and ready for the surprise. Biting his lip, Jim watched as Leonard and Scotty bickered a little about wasting Leonard's time.

Jim cleared his throat a little and Leonard quickly spun around, "What in the hell can I..." Leonard quickly stopped speaking his mouth hanging open slightly.

In front of Jim stood a little girl, dark brown hair and hazel eyes staring back at Leonard. Joanna quickly moved from in front of Jim and ran to her father and squealed happily, "Daddy!"

Leonard dropped to his knees pulled Joanna into him tightly. He wrapped an arm around her waist and the other hand rested at the back of her head. Leonard held on to her desperately as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Neither of the McCoy's let go of each other.

"God, I missed you so much darlin'," he mumbled against her hair. He closed his eyes tightly praying this wasn't a dream. A few tears of happiness escaped his eyes. He heard the door whoosh open then close, and gently tightened his hold on his girl.

"I missed you too Daddy," she pulled away a little and smiled brightly at her father, "captain Kirk talked Mommy in to let me come see you."

Leonard moved his eyes from his pride and joy to stare up at his lover slightly confused. "Jim, how did you..I..." He was speechless. He hadn't seen his Joanna in so long, and Jim was able to bring her on the star base first try.

Jim just gave a proud smirk and stared back at Leonard, "Don't worry about it, alright. I handled it. I have my resources." He gave Leonard a wink and smiled at how excited Joanna was.

Standing from where he was kneeling, Leonard moved to stand in front of Jim and pulled him into a tight hug, completely oblivious to the fact that Scotty left the three of them. Jim grinned and hugged him back. "You have no idea how much I appreciate this. I love you so much, thank you," Leonard murmured quietly against Jim's ear.

The captain just grinned and kissed the doctor's cheek and whispered back, "You're very welcome, and you'll just have to prove how much you appreciate this later." Jim chuckled and winked at the doctor after pulling away slightly.

"How long is she here for," Leonard asked pulling from the embrace and smiling lovingly at his daughter. She had that small twinkle in her eye, and Leonard had a feeling she was going to ask about that hug later.

"She's here for three days Bones," Jim gently patted the CMO on the back and chuckled, "go make 'em count."

Leonard nodded and moved over to his daughter taking her hand, "So, you hungry baby girl?" She nodded and they started for the mess hall in the star base.

Joanna smiled and held tight on to her father's hand. She followed him through the halls and once in the turbo lift she looked up at him, those hazel eyes piercing into him. "Daddy, do you love Captain Kirk?"

Feeling a blush spread across his face, he licked his lip and bit at the bottom one trying to find away to explain it. "I uh," he paused briefly glancing down at Joanna with a small smile, "actually kiddo, yeah, I do. Very much."

Joanna gave her father a heart melting grin, "Good, because you look happy. I like seeing you happy."

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed all of the fluffiness that is McKirk. I couldn't not write this one. It was stuck in my head and I just had to get it out. I have an idea for another buuut I'm not so sure about it right now. So please. Send me a review, I love them so!**


End file.
